One Step Further
by Peachy Hikaru
Summary: Louise sees Saito kissing Siesta... or is he? Jealous, she runs back to her dorm and he follows... things heat up from there. LEMON! My first attempt at one, please R


"Saito! Saito! Where are you!" Louise yelled as she walked through the campus, trying to find her familiar and boyfriend. After they had defeated the opposition who had tried to take Halkeginia over, Saito had confessed his love to Louise again and she had believed him, and even confessed her love too. Since then, the two had been dating, although Kirche, Tabitha and Siesta had not given up.

Just then, as Louise walked under a stone archway outside the school building, she caught a glimpse of Saito out of the corner of her eye. She was just about to walk over to him and haul him back to their room when she saw none other than Siesta with him. Kissing him. And from the looks of it, he was kissing her back.

Louise's hands covered her mouth and tears rushed into her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but to no avail. Her first instinct was to rush over, yank the two apart and create an explosion that would leave the two of them blackened and dazed for days, and she even raised her wand slightly.

Then she realised that even if she did that, if Saito didn't love her as much as she loved him, if he even loved her, no matter how hard she tried to keep him with her, he would not be happy. And she did want him to be happy, no matter how much it hurt inside.

Thus, she made the decision to let him go. With a barely stifled sob, she ran back into the school building and to her dorm room, blinded from the tears she was shedding.

However, things were not as they had appeared to Louise. Saito and Siesta had been merely chatting. Siesta had confessed her love for him once again, and he had, as always, rejected her. How could he not? He loved Louise with everything he had, and always would.

Just then, he heard Louise call out to him. He was just about to leave Siesta when she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He tried to squirm out of her grasp, but she was surprisingly strong. He supposed that all the running around carrying heavy items she did in the school as a servant had done that.

He heard Louise approaching and stilled for a moment, bracing himself for the inevitable blast. That single second was all Siesta needed. She grasped his arms and wrapped them around herself, then pushed her fingers into his hair, so that he was even closer to her.

He felt the precise moment that Louise left. A second after she left, Siesta released him, breathing heavily. She told him seductively, "This is what you'll get every night if you leave the little pink-haired bitch."

His eyes darkened with anger. "You know I love Louise. We're friends, Siesta, nothing more. No," he said, contradicting himself. "What you did tonight severed our friendship."

With that parting shot, he left to run after Louise. Siesta remained, leaning against the wall, hands over her mouth in horror, tears spilling out of her eyes and streaking down her face. What had she done? And why? She had only wanted Saito to love her, to want her as much as she wanted him. She had never meant for him to hate her.

Maybe she had had the additional intention of making Louise think that Saito was in love with her, and not Louise, but she had never imagined that it would blow up in her face like that.

"Louise! Louise!" Saito cried as he raced into the school building and to her dorm room.

She was sitting on her – no, their – bed, crying her eyes out, clutching her pillow.

"Louise…" Words failed him as he saw how much he had hurt her, though he had honestly not meant to. He wanted to sit on the bed and gather her into his arms, but he knew that she would not accept him with things as they were. Her aristocratic pride would not allow her to accept him after what she had seen.

"Saito…" she sobbed. "Wh-why would you cheat on me? Why? Is it – is it because…" she was unable to continue because she was crying so hard.

"Louise…" he breathed, pulling her into his arms and rocking her back and forth. "Louise… what you saw… that was all Siesta. Honestly. She forced herself on me… I love you, Louise, more than anything. I would never cheat on you or anything. I swear, Louise."

She continued sobbing, and she struck his chest half-heartedly. "Liar…" she sobbed. "I know you're frustrated because I don't want to take things to the next level… but Saito-"

He cut her off. "Louise, I can honestly tell you that yes, I am frustrated. I'm climbing the walls here, Louise, I want you so bad. I'm getting really tired of taking so many cold showers, but I'll take them until you're confident enough to say that you want us to take things to the next level."

She turned her face up to him. "Well… Saito…" she said in a small voice. "Th-that was what I wanted to tell you. I-" she took a deep, fortifying breath before she continued. "I'm ready, Saito."

A whirlwind of emotions swept through him. He wanted to do so many things, but in the end, all he could muster was a pathetic, "Are- are you sure, Louise? I mean, I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you or anything, or regret this in the end-"

She rolled her eyes. "What, you're trying to talk me out of this?"

He realised how stupid he must have sounded and shut up. He gently brought his lips to hers, brushing his lips against hers until she sighed a sweet moan of surrender and opened her mouth to him.

He slid his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, willing himself to stay in control. It was hard, with her tongue stroking his and her body so soft and willing and pressed against his.

Abruptly he broke the kiss. Confused, she looked up at him. He saw the aroused, confused look in her eyes and his hard-on just got that much harder. He winced as the zipper of his jeans chafed against his erection.

"Saito…" she breathed. He couldn't take it anymore. Kissing her gently, he began to unbutton her shirt, like he'd used to when he had first become her familiar, only now the circumstances were delightfully different.

Louise had to stop herself from squirming in embarrassment and arousal when he started to unbutton her blouse. What if he found her… lacking? She knew she was not as well endowed as Kirche or Siesta, and what if he was turned off by that? Tears threatened to fall.

When Saito removed her blouse, he was reduced to a drooling idiot. Her breasts were not as large as Siesta's, but he deemed them perfection. He stared at them, like a boy with an ice cream that he could not wait to start eating but he wasn't sure where to start.

He eventually realised Louise's discomfort, and could have kicked himself for not noticing sooner. Her face was averted in embarrassment, and her hands were inching towards her breasts, as if to cover herself, something which he could not allow.

He knocked her hands away and began to feast. He licked, sucked, fondled, and in general did everything that he could think of to loosen her inhibitions and pleasure her. When she seemed sufficiently dazed with pleasure, he gently stroked his hands down her stomach and removed her skirt, flinging it somewhere in the room. Her panties soon followed.

Just as he was about to lower his mouth to her most private area, she stopped him by placing her hand on his head. He looked up at her, surprised and disappointed.

"What is it, Louise? Do you want me to stop?" he asked reluctantly. God, he hoped she said no. He wasn't sure he _could _stop at this point. She shook her head, and he closed his eyes for a moment as relief rushed through him, making him delirious for a moment.

"It's just…" she whispered. "Yes?" he said patiently. She didn't disappoint. "Well… it's not fair, you're fully clothed while I'm naked…"

More arousal roared through him. For a moment, he could barely breathe or speak as he screwed his eyes tightly shut in an effort to regain control.

"Well, babe, that's a matter easily taken care of," he said. She pushed him off her and sat up. "I want to do it," she told him. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" he said.

She slowly pulled off his sweater and the shirt he wore under it. By now he was already sweating slightly. She smiled to herself. All her life she had felt inferior to the other women around her, first to her sisters, then to the other girls in her school. But now she felt beautiful, powerful. It was a heady sensation.

"Louise-" Saito began, with the intention of telling her to stop being such a tease and get on with it already. But when her fingers brushed his nipples accidentally, the pleasure prevented him from speaking; it was that great.

He knew she was an innocent and he had to be careful or he would scare her off, but God help him, he was unable to keep still.

When Louise realised that his nipples were as sensitive as hers, she grinned at him. It was a grin that made him sweat in fear and anticipation. She dipped her head and swirled her tongue around one nipple. His breath seized.

She realised she had been neglecting the other one and moved her attention to it. She used her fingers to fondle and pinch the one her mouth had just left.

"Louise-" Saito could barely get the words out. "Lower… please… lower," he pleaded, his pride gone. In its place was a need so strong he barely recognized it as lust.

Louise raised her head and glanced at him. "Lower?" she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "You mean… here?" her fingers stroked his muscular stomach. "Or… here?" her fingers stroked his denim-clad thighs. "Or… here?" she said throatily, as her hand cupped his erection.

At the first touch of her hands on his dick, he went berserk and grabbed her. She panicked, squealed, grabbed her wand and restrained his arms, binding his wrists to the bedposts. When she had calmed down, she realised that she now had him where she wanted him. She grinned at him again.

She studied his zipper for a moment, before slowly unzipping it. She smiled with satisfaction when she managed to undo it, and slowly pulled his jeans off his legs. They joined her clothes in some dark corner of the room. To her surprise, he wore nothing under it.

"Mmm," she said, stroking his dick. "Since when did you go commando?"

He was barely able to understand her, much less answer, the pleasure that he felt at her stroking him gently was so great. He was already leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

"My…one piece… of underwear… is… in the wash," he stuttered out in between gasps and moans of pleasure. When she lowered her mouth to his dick, he saw stars. Her delicate little cat tongue stroked up and down his shaft, and tongued the slit. He whimpered; he was too far gone to realise that he had made that girly sound.

Louise sat up and surveyed his erection… and he strained against the bonds so hard she was afraid the bedposts would come off. "Please… more… Louise," he whispered desperately.

She licked her lips in anticipation… and perhaps a little fear. He was so huge, would he be able to fit into her?

But there was no backing out now. She grasped her wand again and undid his bonds.

Once his bonds were undone, he pounced on her, turned and had her under him, all in one motion. "Last chance to back out, Louise," he said hoarsely and reluctantly, praying that she wouldn't take the chance that he so reluctantly gave to her.

She smiled at him and licked her lips. "I wouldn't back out _now_," she told him. He thanked God silently and gently pushed into her. Her eyes closed and she whimpered in distress.

Although he wanted more than anything to be inside her to the hilt, he forced himself to stop and gently ask, "Are you alright?" She said nothing, but nodded.

He began to push again. Tears leaked out of her tightly shut eyes, and he kissed them away as he whispered soothing nothings in her ear. Finally, he reached her barrier. "This will hurt, love," he warned her, before closing his eyes and breaking through the barrier of her virginity, completing their union.

He ground his teeth together in an effort to keep it together, to not reach his peak before she did. He wanted to move so badly. He shut his eyes and tried to think of other things – anything but the wonderful pleasure of her under him, him in her, her heat, her wetness, the tightness surrounding him.

It hurt a lot at first, and Louise wanted to tell Saito to pull out, that she couldn't do it after all. But after a while the pain faded and the pleasure returned. He actually felt pretty good, stretching her to the limit. She opened her eyes and saw Saito above her, his eyes screwed shut. She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

He opened his eyes to see her smiling gently at him. "Are you done with your little nap?" she asked him lightly. He growled and began to move, gently at first, then with more force. She stroked his back and his sides, encouraging him with her sighs and moans of pleasure.

He tried his best to see to her pleasure before his own, but it was too much to ask, after waiting so long for her. Before long, he found himself thrusting hard and fast, aiming for the release he so needed, as well as hers. When she finally screamed with pleasure as she climaxed, he fastened his mouth on hers and absorbed her scream.

He held off his climax just so that he could watch hers, feel every contraction. She was beautiful, her face flushed with pleasure, contorted with the intensity of her climax.

The moment her last contraction ended, and she lay back, deliciously replete and breathing hard, he let himself go and was washed away in a never-ending tidal wave of pleasure.

When he was spent and collapsed in her arms, she hugged him close to her. "I love you, Saito," she told him quietly. It was only the second time she had told him; Louise was by no means an affectionate person.

He nuzzled her neck, and smelled the scent of sex and sweat that hung heavy in the air when he breathed in to tell her the same thing. "I love you, Louise."

That was enough. For the rest of the night, they held each other quietly, revelling in their mutual love.

In the early morning, before the sun rose, Louise fell asleep. Saito smiled and moved so that he slipped out of her. He lay next to her, still holding her in his arms.

_Hey guys, this is my first lemon! So don't be too harsh with me please, sorry if it's a bit short or whatever. No flames please, but constructive feedback is appreciated greatly. Please R&R!~ ^^_


End file.
